threesome time!
by lesleytonyb
Summary: a nice little sandwich I made for vegereeza week over on tumblr. I figured these three would fit very nicely together.


I told Kakarot it was a bad idea to bring Freiza back for this silly tournament but would the fool listen? No. off he went to fetch Freiza from hell, and so now I find myself in the awkward position of having both my boyfriend and my ex-boyfriend in the same place. And if that alone wasn't bad enough neither of them know about my relationship with the other. Kakarot has no idea I used to be with Freiza before I met him, I wonder had he known would he have been so keen on the idea of bringing him back? And Freiza is unaware of the relationship I now have with Kakarot, the man who killed him. I am sweating a little to say the least.

Kakarot brought Freiza straight to capsule corp where we have all gathered to wait for the tournament to start, we still have a few hours to spare and the time seems to be really dragging. We all sit around a long table eating the huge amounts of food Bulma has kindly laid out for us. Kakarot at my side, Freiza opposite me. He has been allowed to sit at the table with us only after promising to behave himself. I don't like the situation one little bit.

Four times now I have looked up to see Freiza staring at me with _those_ eyes, the same smouldering expression that used to drive me wild when we were together, time has passed but the effects of that look on me have not. He is making me crazy. I try not to look at him, keeping my eyes on my food and nothing else

"You ok Veg? you seem kinda quiet, let me get you some water," Kakarot says, placing his hand on my shoulder and looking at me intently. I shrug him off me, seeing Freiza's eyes narrow the second his hand came into contact with my skin.

"I'm fine Kakarot," I mumble, feeling a little bad for treating him harshly, none of this is his fault, I should have been straight up with him and told him about mine and Freiza's past. I just never thought it necessary, I didn't think I had any feelings left for the small but evil man sitting across from me, but as I look at him now I realise this is not entirely true. He is beautiful, and so strong, he doesn't even need to try. He catches me staring and smiles, I quickly avert my eyes.

"Vegeta?" He says his voice sending shivers up my spine, it has been too long since I heard his smooth tones speaking my name

"Freiza," I answer simply trying my very best not to look at him but failing as his red eyes pull me in, holding me in place like a deer in headlights.

"Its been a long time hasn't it?" he observes with a glint in his eye

"Mmhm," I answer, not trusting my own voice not to quiver as I speak to him

"I feel like stretching my legs, will you take a walk with me? purely to ensure I don't get up to any mischief of course," He says looking to Kakarot. I also glance at Kakarot for approval, he nods once, he must not think it's a good idea to let Freiza wonder off alone. Again, I wonder of he would be so fast to approve if he knew.

As we walk I can hear birds singing in the trees ahead of us, but they all fall quiet as we pass, they can sense that something wicked is nearby, their instincts tell them to lay low till this terrible threat has passed. The same darkness that scares them away is pulling me in, captivating me as it always did, making me want him

"This is a beautiful planet you have chosen to settle on, I must admit I never thought you would decide to stay in one place," He speaks as we walk

"Thank god we got away from all those morons you call friends, I was beginning to think we would never get any time alone," He continues, I just chuckle and walk by his side

"You're very quiet, it's not like you to shut up for this long," He says affectionately

"To be honest Freiza, I'm just enjoying the sound of your voice, its been a long time," I sigh. He laughs a little, that funny laugh that I used to love so much

"Have you missed me?" he asks reaching for my hand, I allow him to hold it, shuddering at the feel of his skin on mine, he has always felt cool to the touch, his silky skin only warming up when I held him close to me, his body stealing the heat from mine, but honestly I prefer him cold, in my eyes cold always suited him better.

"I have," I admit, there's no point in lying, he could always tell if I told him a lie, he wouldn't always pull me up on it, he would just pretend he believed whatever bullshit I was telling him, but we both knew he knew the truth really. I could get away with anything when I was with him. I smile at the memories, I really have missed him. he stops walking behind a large bush, trees dotted around shielding us from prying eyes

"I've missed you too, Vegeta," he says pulling me into his arms, I glance back to make sure we are out of view of the table, Kakarot would probably kill him if he saw the way he is hugging me.

"Err…. Freiza, this is awkward but I em…. I'm actually with someone," I tell him with a stutter

"Oh! Really? I suppose that makes sence, I've been dead a while now it's only natural for you to move on, what's he like? Anything like me?" Freiza asks, still not giving up his hold on me.

"well he's just a guy…... does it really matter what he's like ha-ha," I answer nervously, he notices my hesitance, his eyes narrow again

"I know him, don't I?" he says quietly, he is trying to stay calm and reasonable, but I can see the anger in his eyes, I know him so well he could never hide his true feelings from me, I can read him like an open book, and he me. There is no secrecy between us.

"Yeah you know him," I admit, hating every second of this, the only thing making it bearable is finally being in his arms again, I'm desperately trying to think of the nicest way to tell Freiza that I am with Kakarot now when his voice calls out to me

"Vegeta, where you at Veg?" Kakarot's carefree tones drift to us. I quickly unwrap myself from Freiza and take a few steps back, smiling apologetically

"Not _him_ , please tell me it's not that idiot,"

"…. I'm sorry." I tell him though I'm not quite sure why I am apologising, I feel as though I've betrayed him but that's just silly he gave up my loyalties to him when he killed me

"He…...he doesn't know we were together, I'd like to keep it that way, please," I whisper as Kakarot walks over

"There you guys are, what are you whispering about round here?" he asks with a huge grin, god he is so innocent and naïve, it's totally adorable. I look at Freiza with pleading eyes

"Whispering? No, we aren't whispering about anything Goku," he says, his voice sickly sweet, his smile condescending

"Ok cool, well Bulma has just brought out more chicken, I figured I'd let you know babe, since it's your favourite," Kakarot tells me, I see Freiza visibly flinch at the word babe

"Hohoho chicken isn't Vegeta's favourite food don't you know him at all? His favourite food has always been pot noodles," Freiza corrects him

"No, it's not, I think I would know I've been his boyfriend for three years," Kakarot says smugly, I don't have the heart to tell him that Freiza is right

"Three years is that all, not even half of the time that…."

"Freiza!" I cut him off before he tells Kakarot that we were together for twelve years "I em…... I like both those foods, they are both my favourite, let's go and eat that chicken," I suggest, just trying to change the subject from who knows me better, an argument that Freiza would win hands down.

"So Freiza how did you find hell?" Kakarot asks, trying to break the awkward silence as we head back to the table. To be honest I wish he would just shut up. Freiza rolls his eyes

"It was simply marvellous," He answers sarcastically

"Really? That's strange coz I thought hell was supposed to be real bad, isn't it Vegeta?" he asks me with a baffled expression, he is so sweet

"Yes, Kakarot, hell is bad, I think Freiza was being sarcastic," I explain

"Oh, for god's sake, is he serious, he doesn't even get sarcasm Vegeta, and yet you are the most sarcastic little prick I know. What are you doing with him? this is ridiculous, this man couldn't be more wrong for you," Freiza explodes, his short fuse getting the better of him

"Hey, don't call him bad words, and what would you know about what's wrong for him. you were the one who treated him like a slave for most of his life," Kakarot shouts back angrily. Great! This is not going to be fun

"Is that what he told you? hahaha, that was a lie Goku, I never treated him with anything but love and affection, you obviously can't tell when he is lying, for future reference his left eye twitches when he fibs," Freiza tells Kakarot smugly

"Love and affection? From you? I doubt that, Vegeta he's just lying right?" He turns to me

"Yes, of course he is lying," I say, I can feel my left eyes twitching as I speak, Freiza's laughter echoes around me

"Oh, Vegeta you are so adorable. Goku, don't believe everything this little schemer tells you, he's a cheeky one, you must be on your toes if you want to date Vegeta. I should know, I dated him for twelve years," Freiza is taking great pleasure in this, I can see the enjoyment all over his face. Were he anyone else in the world I would murder him for putting me in this awkward situation, but I am too aware of how mine and Freiza's fights end, Kakarot won't appreciate that at all, every fight we have ever had has ended with me fucking his brains out and I can't see today being any different.

"Is that true Veg?" Kakarot asks, his voice quiet, I just nod, I can't trust myself to speak right now.

"Freiza, I want you to leave, I'm gonna put you straight back into hell and I never wanna see you again," Kakarot says, his voice deep and sexy. He takes a fighting stance

"I'd like to see you try monkey, I refuse to be defeated by you again," Freiza replies his eyes not leaving Kakarot, waiting for him to make the first move. As hot as this is, having two gorgeous guys willing to fight over me, I can't let this fight happen. Not only do I need them both fresh and on top form for the tournament that is going to start in two hours but also, I really don't wanna see either of them get hurt, they are both very important to me.

"That's enough you two, lets go," I tell them and start to walk back to the table. To my surprise they both ignore me. Kakarot lunges at Freiza, his fist connecting with such force that Freiza is pushed back a few steps, he retaliates with a whip of his tail sending Kakarot to the ground on his hands and knees. God this is hot

"Hello," I call, still a little perturbed at being completely ignored, still no response, they continue their little tiff, neither one of them putting in their real power. There is only one thing for it, I use my most commanding, assertive voice, my bedroom voice, they are both well trained to obey that at all times.

"On your knees," I demand, and the results are almost instantaneous, both Freiza and Kakarot drop to their knees before me, hands on thighs, eyes down, they know the drill, I smile.

"That's better, I was beginning to think you would both need to be punished," I walk round the two men on the ground, neither of them move or speak, I've never been more turned on in all my life. I bend down in front of Kakarot and lift his chin, making him look me in the eye. He is so beautiful, I softly kiss his lips, the feel of them against mine making me tingle. I lean closer to whisper into his ear

"I love you," I tell him, I need to soften him up if I wanna get the right answer to my next question

"I love you too Vegeta," He sighs as I wrap my arms around him nibbling on his neck, giving him shivers and making him melt into my embrace.

"I want you," I tell him "I want you right now," using my most seductive voice, he can never say no to me when I talk like this

"So, take me," He replies throwing his head back and moaning in pleasure ass I kiss him

"I want him too," I say looking at Freiza then back to Kakarot who looks a little shocked, I see Freiza's eyes flash to mine, a small smile gracing his features as he sees what I am trying to pull here.

"Can I have you both, just this once?" I ask then slowly run my tongue round the outer shell of his ear, that always turns him on.

"Vegeta…" he says, uncertainty shading his tone

"Please, Kakarot," I say, I know he can't resist my begging, he will agree to anything if I say please. He nods

"Just this once," He clarifies.

"Good boy," I say ruffling his hair, "Take us somewhere more private," I instruct. He takes my hand then hesitates for a moment before touching Freiza, he will have to get over that aversion quick time, I'm about to have them touching each other a whole lot.

We appear in my bedroom, here is as good a place as any, they both stand and look at me, awaiting their orders

"Kakarot, strip," I tell him, his body is superb, and I can't bear to see it hidden behind all those baggy clothes, I wish he would wear something a little tighter, or maybe take a leaf out of Freiza's book and wear nothing at all.

As Kakarot pulls his shirt off I kiss Freiza's icy lips, I have missed him so much, I didn't realise till now. he kisses me back fervently, pushing his tongue into my mouth and running his hands up my back, I can tell he is just as desperate for me as I am for him. he lets out a strangled whimper and rocks his hips into me, he needs me. I glance at Kakarot, he is staring open mouthed at our lewd display, the bulge in his trousers is massive. I push Freiza roughly onto the bed, gentle treatment is something I have never done, and he has never wanted. I grab a fist of Kakarot's clothes and pull, ripping the fabric from his body and discarding it onto the floor

"I told you to strip, not waste time staring at me," I spit and push him onto the bed beside Freiza. They both look up at me, eyes hooded, they are both so turned on right now. one of my favourite things about both of these hot guys is just how much they love to be dominated by me. They want to follow my every command, they strive to please me in every way, whatever I ask, they do, it's awesome. I place one finger under each of their chins and slowly guide their faces closer together

"I wanna see you kiss," I tell them, they don't hesitate for a second before pressing their mouths together, hungrily devouring each other and loving it. I watch in awe at how sexy they both are, I'm a lucky guy.

I can't wait any longer, I roll them both onto their front beside each other and pull their hips up high, both of their glorious asses in the air, mine for the taking. I honestly can't say who has the better ass, Kakarot's is divine, plump and succulent, he always tastes good. Freiza's is smaller, tighter and something about that thick swaying tail just above it has always made me horny as fuck.

"Stay there," I tell them both and they do, they lay face down ass up on my bed and patiently wait for me to fuck them. Hips swaying as they anticipate what is to come. I grab a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube from the drawer, I prefer the plain ones myself, but I know this is Kakarot's favourite, he has been kind enough to allow this so the least I can do is make sure it is pleasurable for him. I drip the clear pink liquid onto both of them, watching as it slowly slides down their ass cracks, making their holes shiny and wet, god they look great.

With the middle finger from each hand I reach forward and push into both of them, loving the sound of their moans and the feel of their muscles gripping my fingers. I feel like the fucking king of the world right now, so much power laid before me, two of the strongest men alive groaning in pleasure as I finger fuck them, it's a good feeling.

My dick is straining so hard against my spandex I feel it may rip right through if I don't release it soon, I can't wait to push it into one of these tight holes. Trying to decide what one I will fuck first Is the best decision I've ever had to make. I decide on Freiza, I have missed him like mad plus I wanna see him suck Kakarot's dick, he always did look lovely with a dick in his mouth, those dark lips of his perfect for blow jobs.

I pull my finger out of him, hearing an unhappy whine as I do, don't worry Freiza you won't be empty for long. I kneel behind him and push my way harshly inside him, I know it won't hurt him, he can take a dick

"Yes, Vegeta," He calls finally getting what he has been waiting for. Kakarot looks back at me a strange look spreading across his face, he doesn't know how to feel about this, it must be hard for him to watch me fuck my ex, I don't want him feeling insecure. I remove my finger from him and beckon him towards me with my hand, he smiles a little shyly as he crawls over to me, his eyes drop to my cock sliding in and out of Freiza, he bites his lip, he looks so hot I can't help but yank him forward and bite his lip myself, I kiss him passionately. Loving the taste of his hot mouth, the feel of Freiza's tight ass, it's almost too much, I throw my head back my eyes closing, letting out a long sigh. Kakarot's mouth moves to my neck, sucking and biting, I'm gonna be pretty marked up when we are finished. I thrust harder into Freiza, I wanna make him scream my name. I give him all I have, crying out as Kakarot sinks his teeth deep into the flesh of my neck. The pleasurable pain filling my senses, making me wild

"Fuuuck," I yell out, unable to hide my immense pleasure any longer. I don't wanna come yet, I push Kakarot off me and slow my pace. Grabbing Freiza's shoulder I pull him up so my mouth is inches from his ear

"Suck him off," I whisper into his ear, his eyes flash to Kakarot's large cock, he shrugs my hand from his shoulder and moves down, pushing Kakarot deep into his throat, bobbing his head up and down Kakarot's shaft. He always could suck a mean dick, I watch Kakarot's face, his eyes roll back into his head and his mouth hangs open in a silent scream. Looking at his face I know I have no chance of lasting much longer, I feel my body tensing, shuddering with intense desire. I fuck Freiza hard, staring deep into Kakarot's dark eyes as I do, calling out both their names and not giving a fuck who hears.

One last push and one last scream and I come undone emptying myself deep within him feeling his ass muscles contract around me. I pull out watching my cum leak out of him. I lean down, pulling his ass cheeks apart hard and watching as my seed drips out of him, with my tongue I scoop up some of the thick white fluid and pull Kakarot forward to kiss him, spitting into his mouth so he can taste my cum. He surprises me by leaning down too and licking Freiza's ass himself, pushing his tongue deep inside him just trying top get more of my flavour. Freiza moans and writhes under his ministrations, calling his name instead of mine. Its hot.

I see Kakarot suck hard at his entrance till his mouth is filled with white cream, he pulls Freiza to his mouth and kisses him deeply, sharing with him, both are on there knees on the bed, a small line of jizz dribbles down Freiza's chin and drips onto the bed under him.

"You two are beautiful," I tell them and see them both smile without breaking their kiss. Their dicks are both rock hard, nearly touching as they make out passionately. I drop low and wiggle my way between them, licking the dripping pre-cum from both their cocks, trying my best to fit both of them in my mouth at once, they both taste exquisite.

Kakarot seems to really have lost all his nervousness as he moves to kiss Freiza's neck, savouring his white flesh, making him quiver and moan

"Fuck me," He whispers into Freiza's ear and I can't help but smile, he is so sexy when he is horny like this, when he is just so turned on that he lets everything go, his instincts take over. He knows what he wants, and he will demand it if necessary. Freiza doesn't have to be asked twice, he flips Kakarot over and with a gentle thrust, uncharacteristic to him he pushes himself in, fucking him slowly. I follow their movement and put my lips back round Kakarot's dick, listening to the sounds of him moaning. It is a matter of minuits before he falls apart, shouting my name over and over as though it's the only word that exists, shooting his thick cum down my throat making me gag. Freiza picks up his pace, fucking Kakarot as hard as he can. I can see he is close, I watch his face as he gets nearer and nearer to oblivion. I smack his ass hard as it pumps back and forth and that is his undoing, he screams as he climaxes, cumming inside my boyfriend's hot ass, then collapsing on top of him, panting.

We lay in silence for a short while, each slowly coming down from our sex induced high.

"That was amazing," I finally say, pulling them to lay with me, one either side, their heads resting on my chest. I wrap my arms around both of them. I could get used to this. In turn a kiss each of their foreheads. First Kakarot, then Freiza.

I really am lucky, here I am with two of the strongest most beautiful men laying with me. Kakarot's eyes are nearly closed as though he may fall asleep at any moment. Freiza just stares at my face as though he can't tear his eyes away from me.

"If we make it through this tournament…. can we do this again?" I ask. I feel them both nod against my chest. Well, we have even more reason to win now.


End file.
